This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Motor vehicles are being increasingly outfitted with emergency assistance systems, which are capable of requesting emergency assistance upon detection of an accident. While current emergency assistance systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings address various needs in the art by providing methods, systems, and devices for requesting emergency assistance for a vehicle involved in an accident, which eliminate transmission interference that may be caused by a wireless charger.